


January

by tony_luvv



Series: 2018-2019 Holiday Saga [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: Some Random Holiday One Shots for the month of January.





	1. January 2nd: Buffet Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Excessive Eating, Established Thor x Tony x Steve Relationship.

If you asked Steve and Thor whose fault it was, they’d both groan out Tony’s name. If you asked their billionaire boyfriend who was at fault he’d tell you flat out, “I warned those two blonde idiots but did they listen to me? No, no one ever listens to the certified genius.”

_Earlier that Day_

“Well Blonde One, Blonde Two, I really think you’re going to like tonight’s date spot.” Shrugging on his leather jacket, Steve sighed at his smaller boyfriend’s antics.

“Honestly Tony, I think your nicknames are getting a little ridiculous.” Tony was ready to fire back a smart comment, probably loaded with other ridiculous nicknames when Thor cut him off.

“I am quite enamored with all the “pet names” that Anthony gives us.”

“HAH.” Grinning, Tony marched up to his demigod boyfriend and met Thor halfway for a kiss, “and that’s why Steve is riding in the back seat.”

“I thought we agreed that there was a rotation for this kind of thing.” Steve huffed and crossed his beefy arms.

“Well if you want to stand here and fight all night about seating arrangement then our date spot will be closed by the time we get there.” Tony grinned at Steve until the other man grumbled and moved closer towards him and Thor. “Good let’s go.”

Fifteen minutes later they found parking and entered a restaurant called FOGO DE CHÃO, “So boys I hope you’re ready because tonight we’re eating at the best all-you-can-eat Brazilian Steakhouse.” Steve and Thor looked around the restaurant taking in the waiters carrying around giant chunks of cooked meat and people gathered around tables filled with tons of sides.

“All-you-can-eat?” Thor almost whispered, but his voice carried so loudly that it seemed a touch softer than someone’s normal conversation level voice.

“That’s right big fella, we pay one price and we stay and eat as much as we want.” The boys stared in wonder a little longer when a hostess approached them.

“Stark, party of 3?” A young lady asked kindly, a small tablet held to her chest. Tony took his boyfriends hands and dragged them in the direction that the woman was leading them too, which was towards the back of the restaurant and near the entrance to the kitchen. “So gentleman, have you ever been here before?”

“No ma’am.” Of course Steve had to be all Boy Scout when he was in public. The day the public found out how much of a little shit Steve really was would be the day he broke the media.

“Okay then, this little card is like a stop light. Green is for Go. The passing serves will stop by your table and offer you meats and sides, when your plate is full or you need a break flip the card to red. The serves will leave your table alone. My name is Hannah if you have any questions and tonight Emily will be helping you out, she’ll be with your shortly for your drink orders.”

Tony leaned an elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand and grinned at his boys. Every time a waiter passed with some type of food their heads would turn and eyelids slide shut when they inhaled the rich aromas of the foods. Shortly they were being greeted by a cute little brunette with short brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

“Hello, my name is Emily and I’ll be your waitress tonight, can I get you started with something to drink?”

Then the night really began. They each started with a glass of wine and water. The first selection of meats to reach their table was the Cordeiro Lamb and Lombo Pork Loins. Quickly followed by smoked salmon and some side dishes of carrot ginger soup and garlic mashed potatoes. Tony got started on his plate but watched as Thor and Steve devoured their plate. It took less than fifteen minutes for them to flip the chip back to green and get started on another round of food.

For the next hour it went much like this, Tony taking his time on his meal while Thor and Steve wolfed down their meals like they’d never see another meal after today.

By the two hour mark Tony was starting to become a little more horrified by his boyfriends. He had given up after the first hour, now calmly sipping a glass of water but his boyfriends haven’t even slowed down. He knew they could put away a lot of food but two hours and if his math is correct (which it always is) nine plates in, they had to be breaking some laws on science.

By plate thirteen he was starting to sweat and sweetly asked them if they were getting fool. Thor growled at him and dug back into his Filet Mignon, a roll held protectively in the other hand like he was either afraid someone would take it from him or he would use it as a weapon at any second. Steve just grumbled around his Costela Beef Ribs. But luckily they were starting to show signs of slowing down.

Another plate of caramelized bananas and marinated mushrooms and he thought they were done. That was until Emily came back.

“Would you be interest in dessert tonight?”

It was like she awakened a beast in them. They both tried a cheesecake, Steve started with the New York Style Cheesecake and Thor had a slice of the Turtle Cheesecake. At some point they both sneaked a bite of the other’s dessert because when Emily returned she had another slice of each but for the other person. After that Thor had two helpings of Chocolate Mousse Cake and Steve had a Molten Chocolate Cake and a slice of Key Lime Pie.

It was approaching closing time and Tony was thinking the heavens, honestly he would have nightmares if he saw them take another bite of anything.

Of course the universe hated him because one more plate came out. A Crème Brûlée came out with two forks and together, leaning on one another those two idiots ate their final dessert. It was sad really, panting around every bite, struggling just to chew each spoonful. When they finally put there utensils down and leaned back from the table did a round of applause start up. It seemed all of the wait staff was gathered around their table cheering on Thor and Steve. Even a few of the other customers in the restaurant were clapping or just nodding there head as if they achieved something great tonight.

Quickly paying the bill, Tony shuffled his overly stuffed boyfriends out of the restaurant and to their car. By some miracle Tony was able to achieve on his own, Steve and Thor towered over him and weighed quite a lot so five minute walk turned into ten minutes. Seeing as both overly stuffed superheroes had to lean on one another or a wall to support their overly stuffed bellies.

When they got to the car Tony helped both get in before climbing into the driver’s seat. He was quite for the first few moments and then he must have lost an ongoing debate with himself because he finally shrieked out, “HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?” Both winced at the sound of his voice.

“Shh, Tony. You’ll scare the baby.” It was only then that he noticed that Steve was rubbing at a very impressive food baby bump.

“I didn’t even think that was possible.”

 

* * *

 

Back at the tower in the penthouse found Tony trapped on the couch. As he stated earlier his _**idiot**_ boyfriends over indulged themselves are were starting to feel the effects of their poor life choices. Steve was groaning and trying to disappear into the couch and right side of Tony’s stomach while Thor was on his left barely moving but letting out the softest whimpering sounds every time he inhaled too deeply.

“I told you to stop when you started reaching double digits.” Twin groans were his only response. He sighed but continued to rub his hands over there soar round bellies.

He had been confined to the couch for about an hour when Rhodey walked in with a shit eating grin, "You know I could really go for a greasy bacon cheeseburger. You know the ones, they have so much grease it drips out the back and it’s so full of sludge that it really ain't food anymore?” Rhodey paused and smiled, making his way closer to his best friends and his dumbass boyfriends. “Oh! And an extra-large side of French fries with a pitcher of beer to follow it down."

From the couch Tony watched worriedly as Thor turned a very concerning shade of green and Steve nearly broke down in tears. The Captain will deny til his dying day but he did in fact shed a single tear.

 

* * *

 

 The next day they were called into a meeting with SHIELD and Pepper when they’re date night nearly broke Instagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master List for Holiday postings is on my Tumblr :)


	2. January 3rd: Festival of Sleep Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Random Holiday One Shots for the month of January.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff, Cuddles, and Team as a Family

Natasha says his thing with the vents is weird, if you ask Clint, Natasha can stuff it. But don’t ask him cause he’s not ready to die okay? Plus Natasha would change her mind if she knew his adventures in the vents lead him to the perfect room.

_What Really Happened_

“Tooooooooonnnnnyyyyy!!” Said genius sighed as Clint came jogging up to him in the hall outside his workshop. He thought he’d dodge all his teammates when he made his way downstairs. He was late of a project for Pepper and if he didn’t get it down sooner rather than later she’d have his balls. And he’s rather fond of his pair and where they are and he’d hate for anything to happen to them. Hence him needing to get to the shop undisturbed.

“Yes Clinton?” Tony turned around to regard his childish teammate. Being a man of science he wasn’t much one for praying but seeing Clint causally clothed and looking refreshed like he’s a twenty something made Tony consider starting. Barton was and will always be a wild card.

“Nat kicked me outta the vents, I need something to do.” He whined like the preteen Tony often thought of him as.

Tony arched a very unimpressed eyebrow. “...And how does this concern me?”

Clint crossed his arms with his childish attitude, “Well it’s your tower. Find something for me to do.”

Tony stared down the archer, _he couldn’t be serious_. There was a fully stocked media room off of the common area, a gym, a fully stocked kitchen, and a fucking bowling alley two floors down. Not to mention the virtual reality room that was above the amazingly awesome firing range he knew the archer spent way too much time in. Oh yeah, AND MORE for him to do in this tower.

“Well Hawkass, I’ve got an idea.” Honestly he was aiming to piss the archer off when he told Jarvis to send Clint to the special empty spot near his room so that the man could “set up a base of operations.” He had wander passed the empty space the morning and if a tower full of stuff couldn’t entertain the man, then maybe an empty room would. He didn’t think much else of it when Clint wandered off under JARVIS’ careful guidance. Only that if he didn’t get in the lab and finish that product Pep was going to neuter him like a six month old pup.

 

* * *

 

Now three weeks later, he’d nearly forgotten that random incident outside his workshop.

That was until he went to bed and he kept hearing things. He wasn’t sure what the hell he was hearing but it was annoying enough to keep him from falling asleep, “JARVIS!”

“The room next door Sir.” He huffed irritably, throwing the covers out of the way and marched out of the room. Dressed in nothing but boxers and an old tee he ignored the bite of cool air against his exposed skin and ventured to the abandoned room next to his. Except when he opened the door it was the complete opposite of abandoned. His teammates were there, in the room, cuddled up in what looked like a giant nest. Blankets of every shade and design with a billion pillows decorated the entire room. Tony honestly couldn’t see any floor, everything was covered.

“What the hell?” Warmth seemed to radiate from the room, not like a sauna but comfortable, lived in with a fire going. Although he thought it he was glad to see there was no fire, with all those blankets it’d probably be a fire hazard. “What are you guys doing?”

“CUDDLE ROOM!” Clint and Thor cheered.

“That doesn’t explain any-”

“Join the nest Stark.” He heard her but didn’t actually see her. Which was kind of terrifying cause her voice carried like she was sitting right in front of him. Nervously, he stepped back.

“Steve grab him.” And that was definitely his Brucie. He pouted at the other scientist when he spotted his messy head of curls among the pillows behind Thor. But his vision was blocked by the hulking muscles of Americans Golden Boy.

“Hi Tony.”

Tony leaned back as Steve suddenly seemed to tower over him, “Hello Stev-EN!” Thrown over a broad shoulder like a very expensive bag of designer clothes (because he would never be referred to as something as common as a sack of potatoes, he’s Tony fucking Stark for Odin’s Sake) Tony clutched at the back of Rogers Tee. “Put. Me. Down.”

“Kay.” His world spun briefly as he was swung off Steve’s shoulder and onto a pile of pillows. He was ready to chew out the Naughty Captain when a pair of arms (that came out of NOWHERE!) reached around him and pulled him back against the newly emerged Natasha.

“Shhh, let it happen.” Tony wanted to argue, it was in his nature to argue but he took a brief second to look around. Bruce was sprawled out and looked relaxed lying next to Thor. And of course the god was radiating heat like the thunder god he is. Unlike Bruce who was laid like a star fish on his back, Thor was laying on his stomach with his head buried in one of the softest looking blankets. Clint was getting comfortable curling up on top of said demi god like a cat, which was weird since he was totally a bird.

Steve was getting settled between him and Thor, taking up a similar position but sneaking his feet under the tangle of his and Natasha’s legs. Another second to take in the warmth from his team and he accepted his fate as Nat’s little spoon. “You guys are weird.”

Steve huffed a laugh, arm sneaking out to give him a little shove, “Like you’re any different.” Tony would have argued but he was already half way asleep.

The CUDDLE ROOM became a sanctuary to the team. Somehow you were never alone in the room and it always provided the best night of sleep. And there was always room for more occupants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master List for Holiday postings is on my Tumblr :)  
> Follow me on Tumblr for more!


	3. January 9th: Word Nerd Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Overuse of Puns, Established Bruce x Tony

Honestly, the shirt should have gave it away and Bruce should have known better. If Tony freaking Stark emerges from a dark corner of the world, refreshed, energetic and a huge grin on his face with a science tee shirt on, you should know something was happening.

Bruce had been minding his business, enjoying his morning cup of tea at the kitchen table when he heard it. Zombie Clint groaning down the halls of the compound, gray top and obnoxious purple sleep pants be damned, and stumbling into the kitchen for his morning fix. A tall glass of chocolate milk and a giant bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch (the brand varied every week) cereal to start the day. Once armed with his ‘morning fuel’ he ambled over to the table to dig in.

Distracted by the sight of a wild Clint, Bruce nearly missed the other human entering the room. The slap of bare feet on hardwood floors were his only hint of another person before Tony rounded the corner. Tony Stark, his boyfriend, (and wow, that was still amazing to think let alone tell people) came ambling into the kitchen like an excited 5 year old. “Bruce, Brucie, Brucekins.”

Said scientist huffed a laugh and at his eccentric boyfriend and set his tea cup town. Instinctually he pushed his chair back and turned enough to give Tony room to clamber onto his lap. Which is exactly what he did once he was close enough.

It was a thing. At first when they first step past the level of friendship into something more Tony tried to be respectful and give Bruce space. Not wanting to come off as cling-y and desperate. Once Bruce noticed Tony’s hesitation he tried to make it a point of initiating physically contact with his significant other. It took time but they were now at a point where they were both comfortable enough to invade each other space as much as they please.

Once Tony was straddled across the gamma experts lap and he had his boyfriend’s full attention he tugged on his tee shirt, stretching the fabric so the writing could be clearly seen. “Look at my shirt!”

Tony grinned a proudly showed off his tee shirt. ‘ _Are you a charged atom? Cause I got my ion you.’_ was stated as proudly as Tony was in bold font. The tee shirt background was black, the words white except for ‘atom’ which was bright red and ‘ion’ which was blue. “Where did this come from?” He chuckled, the pun is such a Tony thing and it being science related was just too perfect.

The genius in his lap shrugged, “I don’t know, it was in my fan mail. Do you like it?” The shirt hugged him nicely, tight but not Steve Rogers tight (someone really needed to buy Steve proper fitting clothes). Tony wasn’t tugging on the shirt anymore, now running his hands along the fabric, rubbing out any wrinkle there might be.

“I do, it fits you. Compliments to whoever sent it, they have good taste.” Tony was beaming at him, smile becoming infectious when Clint had to go and ruin the moment.

“Ugh, could you two not. It’s like, not even 10 yet.” Clint grumbled some more into his cereal, oblivious too Bruce’s glare. Tony only looked back and forth between the two.

“Well, this is Hawkward . . .”

Yeah, Bruce really should have seen the signs. If he had paid attention he would have stopped in before it gone too far.

 

* * *

 

 

They were in the lab, collaborating on another project together. Messing around was really a better description, one moment their talking theories and throwing around holograms and the next they’re trying to see if they can channel enough energy input into Butterfinger’s claw to light a light bulb. “Okay Tony, I think we got it, hand me the light bulb.”

His attention was focused on Butterfingers, hand stretched out to his partner but when nothing entered his palm he turned to look at the other. Tony was holding the bulb right outside his reach, he was going to say something but Tony beat him to the punch.

“I like you a whole watt.” At first he just took a second to stare at the ridiculousness that made up his boyfriend.

Finally he cracked a smile and snorted a laugh under his breath “Dork.”

“Hey!” He snatched the bulb from Tony’s slack hand and held it out to Butterfingers. Happy when the bot grabbed the base of the light and it flickered on. “It’s not my fault I tell bad science jokes cause all the good ones Argon.”

He almost didn’t catch the play on words, caught up in the little happy moment that every scientist feels when they get an experiment right. But once the pun processed through his mind he turned a very unimpressed stare onto the other man. “Really Tony?”

“I make bad chemistry puns,” he shrugged like he couldn’t help it, almost defiant in a childish way. “. . .but only periodically.” And now he was grinning like the ass he truly is.

And so it went on. Throughout the day, somehow Tony was able to throw a pun into everything they did.

During lunch, “What kind of fish is made of only two sodium atoms?” He was standing at the kitchen counter making them sandwiches. Bruce was sitting at the island glaring at the man he called boyfriend “2 Na.” Bruce really wanted to throw the _tuna_ sandwich at his cheeky face.

On the phone with Pepper, “We should use chromosomes in our advertisements, because you know, sex cells.” Tony was grinning like a proud uncle when his face suddenly fell, “She hung up on me.”

“Good.” Bruce should have stayed quiet. Determined in his self-imposed mission, Tony carried on.

 

* * *

 

 

“HEY!”

Bruce jumped back from his notes, startled by Tony’s sudden shout. “What!? Fuck, what is it Tony?”

“Don’t trust Atoms, they make up everything.” He was so serious, like a parent warning his children to never take candy from a stranger. It made his eye twitch.

“I will disown you.” He grumbled, turning back to his notes.

“Brucie, no! Don’t deny our love. I don’t want to end up like Romeo and Juliet. Two beings, no! Two blood cells, who met and fell in love, but alas . . . it was in vein.” His eye was definitely twitching in aggravation.

Silently he counted to five before releasing a sigh, “How long have you been holding onto that one?”

“An hour, I almost thought I wouldn’t get a chance to use it.” Bruce really wanted to pinch his cheeks to get rid of that cheeky grin.

 

* * *

 

At some point he just accepted his fate. “Hey Bruce, how does NASA organize a party?”

He sighed, might as well get it over with. “No Tony, I don’t. How?”

“They planet.” It was so stupid but Tony immediately started snickering at his own joke, reluctantly Bruce allowed a small smile. Tony must have seen it because now he had a little more confidence.

“What did the toe say to his sister when she stepped on his foot?” He didn’t even wait for Bruce’s input, just carried on with the joke, “Mitosis.”

Bruce allowed Tony a small chuckle at that one. He even laughed out loud at some of the truly ridiculous ones Tony came up with.

 

* * *

 

But then he ruined it.

It was after dinner, they were watching TV when a commercial for Avengers merchandise came on. Stark Industries opened up a line of Avengers themed products to sell to the public. It was mostly online based but they even branched out into a few stores. All proceeds made by their themed items went into reconstruction and cleanup of the city after any battle takes place involving the team.

It was starting to become a common thing to see their Superhero personas on teenager’s tee shirts and little kids running around with Hulk hands and Captain America’s shield.

Then Tony went and opened his mouth, “Why don’t they put advertisements on the Hulk, he’s basically a giant Banner.” Clint, the ass, found it hilarious and proceeded to fist pump Tony. Natasha smirked and Steve rolled his eyes.

Thor had been quiet until he suddenly wasn’t, “I understand, friend Banner’s name is also considered a sign among Migardians. HA! You are quite clever Man of Iron.” Bruce’s eye twitched again. But it’s fine, he got his revenge a few hours later.

They were heading to bed, alone of their floor when he turned a mischievous eye on an unsuspecting billionaire. “Hey Tony, do you want to get laid tonight? I’m thinking we mix things up?”

If Tony were a dog his ears would have jumped up, tail wagging excitedly behind him. Bruce could almost imagine it. “What did you have in mind oh lover of mine?”

“Well,” Bruce clapped his hands together in front of them, barely keeping himself from rubbing them together like a cartoon villain, “I watch you to go to bed and lay down. While you’re lying there wait 2 hours. . .”

Tony seemed excited but confused, not sure where his lover’s plan was headed, “And…?”

“Oh, nothing . . . it becomes past tense.” Instantly Tony broke out his pouting face but Bruce wouldn’t be derailed, “Tell one more pun and this will become your future.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master List for Holiday postings is on my Tumblr :)


	4. January 13th: Make Your Dreams Come True Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OC Child Death

Her name was Elizabeth, Elizabeth Ann Bates, although she preferred to be called Lizzie Ann. She was nine years old, sweet and kind, but very sick. But her sickness did not stop her from trying her best. She had a love for books, she could sit and listen to someone read to her all day. Her mother read her Marley and Me, her father read The Hobbit. She herself read the entire Junie B. Jones series without any help cause they were her favorite.

But she had another love. She loved the Avengers, the amazing Black Widow that every little girl wish they could grow up to be. The big scary Hulk that wasn’t so scary, Mr. Thor who she used to read about in stories. But her all-time favorite was Iron Man. Mr. Stark, the man that built a suit that helped him save the world, a suit that could fly. Sometimes she would dream about having a suit of her own. Flying away from her hospital room, high over the sky and down low along the sea. Joining Iron Man and the Avengers to beat the bad guys and save the day.

So when they asked little Lizzie Ann if she had a wish all she did was point to the picture above her desk that she drew herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper had no problem finding Tony, he was in the same place he was always in. The workshop. Luckily he didn’t seem to neck deep in anything, so coffee in hand and stack of papers in the other, she entered the lab. His music faded out the closer she got and the man himself started closing out hologram screens.

“Hello Pepper, what brings you to my lair?”

She presented the paper cup to him, “Coffee,” sitting the cup down within his reach she held the papers up next, “and a request.”

Placing the papers down where the cup had been, Tony was quick to grab it up and take a sip, she slide up on the desk. Sitting in front of his work so she could hold his attention she tapped the closed folder.

“I was approached by the Make A Wish Foundation, it would seem that you’re at the top of someone’s Christmas list.” Curious Tony opened the file and Pepper started talking again, summarizing the letter, “Elizabeth Ann Bates, nine year old cancer patient at Children’s Hospital of Michigan. She’s been a patient there for most of her life, recently the foundation reached out to her and she asked to meet you, her hero.”

Tony was silent, looking over the letter in front of him. Pepper waited patiently.

The genius picked up the hand drawn picture of himself in the armor, and smiled. Beside his picture was a smaller suit with the title Iron Ann. “How soon can I meet her?”

“The sooner the better.”

“Perfect,” carefully tucking the picture back into folder and handing it to his former his assistant that still tended to do assistant things for him, “Miss Potts, would you ready the jet for me?”

“Of course.”

Tony clapped his hands together, a grin stretching across his face, “Come on Dum-E, we’re going on a trip and I think you need the exercise.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lizzie, Lizzie Ann wake up. Come on baby, I have a surprise for you.” It took a poke here and a tickle there but finally Mr. Bates was able to wake his sleeping daughter from her nap. “There’s my beautiful star.” Big warm hands caressed the smooth skin of his daughter’s head. Years ago she had a full head of red hair that curled at the ends, but years of chemo took away that vibrant hair. Sometimes her father missed it, running his fingers through her hair, but it didn’t matter as much. Hair or no hair her eyes still shinnied like the brightest stars.

“Hey little girl, guess what?” He smiled, hand absently rubbing along her arm.

“What daddy?” She asked around a yawn.

“You have a very special guest here, and he’s ready to meet you if you’re awake enough?”

“I’m awake now daddy, can I meet him?”

“Of course pumpkin, hold tight.” Her father rose from the bed and walked over to the door. She couldn’t really see who it was with her daddy standing in the way but he finally stepped back she couldn’t help a gasp of surprise. In the doorway of her room and moving closer was Iron Man himself. He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, bright blue sneakers on his feet and a sweatshirt tied around his waist.

“It’s Mr. Stark!”

Iron Man chuckled, “Hey there Kid, I’m Tony, and it’s very nice to meet you.” He walked over to her bed and held out a hand to her.

Quickly grabbing his hand, huge grin on her face, “Hi Tony! My name is Elizabeth Ann Bates, but you can call me Lizzie Ann. What are you doing here?”

“Well Miss Lizzie Ann,” she giggled when he called her Miss, “I was flying by when my jet ran out of fuel. They told me it could take hours to refuel and now I have all this free time and nothing to do. Would you keep me company?”

Lizzie Ann couldn’t believe her luck! What were the chances Mr. Stark would run out of fuel near her room at the hospital! “Yes! I have books if you like to read, or we can draw. I just got a new pack of crayons last week.”

“How many crayons is it?”

“64!” It was bigger than her last pack, and all the colors looked different.

“64? That’s more than enough colors for you and me, do you mind if I ask someone else to color with us?”

“No, I don’t mind sharing? Who did you bring with you Tony?”

“Just an old friend, come on in Dum-E.” Then the most amazing thing happened, a robot, bigger than herself rolled into her room and over to her bed. “Lizzie Ann, this is Dum-E, he’s kind of like an over grown child. If you don’t mind I’m sure he’d like to spend time with you as well.”

Lizzie Ann was almost too amazed to respond. Almost. “I don’t mind! Hi Dummy! Did you want to color with us?” The bot rolled closer, beeping excitedly until he was close enough to offer his claw for a hand shake. Carefully Lizzie Ann grasped the claw and shook his ‘hand.’ Tony doesn’t notice until much later but his cheeks have never hurt so much from grinning before in his life.

The next few hours were the most amazing for all three parties. Spending time with Tony and Dum-E was the greatest thing for the little girl, Tony was so nice and Dum-E was funny. They played with her and listened to all of her stories.

Dum-E drew her a pretty picture while Tony drew a mini sized suit for her wall. When she got tired Tony showed her how much Dum-E loved to play fetch. When she got some strength back Tony asked if she could read to him, and she did. Before she knew it was time for Tony and Dum-E to leave.

Iron Man was knelt in front of her, Dum-E hovering behind him, “Hey Kid, thank you for hanging out with me today. I think Dum-E had a lot of fun with you.”

“You’re welcome Tony, thank you for visiting me.” When the man opened his arms she happily came forward to give him a big hug.

“You are very welcome.” Giving her a gentle squeeze he stepped back, guiding Dum-E to the door. Right before he left he turned around one more time, waving, “Bye Iron Ann.”

“Bye Iron Man.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, Elizabeth Ann Bates passes away from type three brain cancer. The funeral is held on a sunny day in January. Although the weather is bright, the grief and loss of such a sweet child could have made the sky seem gray. Tears were shed but the Bates tried their best to lighten the mood. It was time to remember their daughter, celebrate her life even if it was cut much to short.

Something Mr. Bate said stuck with Tony, _“It’s so hard to see a star die. But we have to be grateful for the time we got to watch it shine.”_

A few months later, Stark Industries in collaboration with SHIELD launches the start of Star Superhero Sunday. Every Sunday, a Superhero will go to a children’s hospital for the day to visit all the kids for the day because those kids, they are the true heroes of this story.

The Star Superhero Sunday Program was started in honor of Elizabeth Ann Bates, better known as Iron Ann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I changed the idea for this like eight times before I ended up writing this. I do apologize, this really wasn’t some of my best. 
> 
> On another note, Lizzie Ann is completely made up but I do love the actors of Marvel for all they do with children who fight harder than most of us. Prayers for all the children out there that are stuck in a hospital, I truly hope things get better for you and that you beat your illness. Thank you!


	5. January 17th: Kid Inventors Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Short, Science Boys

“Tony are you almost ready?” Rhodey was in his office, lounging on his couch while Tony got ready in his attached bathroom. Today was the first day and the genius was working through the last of his nerves. For the second year in a row, Stark Industries set up a summer program for the young minds of the future. It was an equal opportunities program set up for children across the world (No they were not restricted to the US) to work in a group and create.

The program was divided into two parts. For the three months of summer a group of kids will come together to learn the ways of science and engineering. Depending on where the child was coming from. One month would be spent in New York with Tony Stark himself, while the other two months were spent learning from a Stark certified scientist.

Employees signed up for the program, agreeing to travel to different parts of the world to work and teach the children in their designated area. It gave the employees a chance to travel and teach future generations while giving the child a chance to learn in their hometown.

The portion of the program where they came to work, Tony had accommodations set up so students could stay in New York and attend the program for their designated month. European and African students came the month of June and finished at home with Stark employees in July and August. Asian and Australian children were in New York for the month of July, splitting their at home experience to the beginning and end of summer. Finally North and South Americans were given the month of August to study in New York. The first two months spent home.

Last year was good, things went smoothly but there was always room for improvement. Anxious, excited and slightly nauseous Tony left his bathroom to see Rhodey grinning at him.

“Are you done Princess?”

“Why yes I am Prince Charming, are _you_ ready?” That was another thing, this year’s _Tony Time_ was slightly different. Rhodey got some leave time, Peter was taking his Stark Internship a little too seriously and Harley was straight up bored. So now it was Tony and Friends working the program and mentoring the kids this summer. Dum-E accompanied him last year and would be doing so again this year (he was a huge hit with the kids).

“It would seem I am. Come on Tones, we don’t want to be late for our first day of _school_. I bet the boys are already their introducing themselves.”

“Okay no need to rush me out the door, to my calculations we still have 10 minutes before everyone is due for introductions.” To start the program off, Tony introduced himself and his staff members, trusted teachers, translators, and scientist that will be helping him work one on one with the kids. Tony explains the goals of the program and how the classes will go. Every child is given a notebook to work on while they are here. Some pages are left empty, some have graph lines, others have prompts. Each day you should try to file a page, with what you decide to put is up to you. The notebook is the child’s to keep, a reminder of the experience and a tool to keep creating.

Introduction day is also the day Tony and staff go around to greet all the applicants. It’s night highly advertised but Tony has a high love for languages, so he does try to speak natively for a lot of the children. Last year he jumped back and forth between Chinese and Japanese, brushing up on Korean as well. That was until he meets a sweet young Mongolian girl, and then Tony was determined to have a full conversation with the girl in her native language. It took him three weeks but he did it before she went back home.

Walking down the hall Tony talked himself down from an anxiety attack. It wasn’t as though he was afraid of children of anything, just sometimes his nerves got the best of him.

“Mr. Stark!” Tony looked up to see Peter standing next to Harley, both boys waving at him. Peter a little more excessively than Harley. “Mr. Stark this is so cool! Thanks for letting me be a volunteer for this. I can’t wait to get started, all the possibilities, the project, it’s going to be awesome!”

“No problem-o kid, the more hands on deck the better.”

“Seems like a lot of work for a mechanic, you going to be able to handle it?” Rhodey snorted at Harley’s smart comment, the kid only got more devious with age.

“Of course, I’m just ready to see something other than a potato gun launcher built.”

“Hey! That potato gun was a work of art.”

“-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-.” And there’s Dum-E being escorted towards them with a Chinese straw hat on his claw and a stuffed Koala clinging to his arm.

“I’m glad you came prepared Dum-E.” A loud shrill was his answer. Tony laughed at his bots attics.

Taking a moment Tony looked around him, his first bot, decked out and ready to play with the kids. His best friend, dressed casual for the occasion but here and happy to be included. Peter and Harley still so young but some of the greatest people Tony’s ever had the pleasure of knowing. It amazed him to think of all the good they’d bring to the world.

His wrist watch buzzed, signaling their starting time. With a final shake off for nerves, Tony clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. “Alright boys, it’s time to welcome the future.”

 


	6. January 26th: Spouse's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Domestic Fluff, Rhodey x Tony

“Good morning sweetheart.” It was soft spoken in the morning light, the two bodies warming the bed together lazed about in each other’s company.  Whispered between pecks on his face, Tony grinned through the assault of morning kisses. A rare giggle escaped when morning stumble tickled his temples.  
  
“Good morning husband of mine....” One of Tony’s eyes cracked open, the other eye and half of his face still buried in their pillows. “What has you so giddy this morning platypus?” Tony gazed at the man he loved with all his heart. And to think they’ve been together for all these years.  
  
During MIT when they were attached at the hip, thick as thieves getting into so many wild messes Tony wouldn’t have thought his best friend would be the man he would marry later in life. Tony hates to think what might have happened if he hadn’t said anything to his best friend that day so long ago.  
  
_-Graduation Day June 1989-_  
  
Tony was high on the feeling of success, it was finally over, he finished. All that hard work, the long nights he worked and he got his doctorates. Jarvis and Anna were there cheering for him and letting him know how proud they were. Overjoyed he went in search of his best friend.  
  
Luckily he wasn’t hard to find, standing with his family in a huddle.  
  
“RHODEY!”  
  
Said man looked over and spotted the other waving at him. Quickly excusing himself he jogged over to the other teen.  
  
“Hey Tones-“  
  
As soon as the other man was within reach the younger genius grabbed his graduation robs and pulled him in for a quick kiss, “Tony, what was...”  
  
“I love you. I’m sorry I just couldn’t help myself. I love you, you’re awesome. You’re my best friend and I love you. Did I mention I love you? Cause I feel like I didn’t say-“  
  
“Yes Tony, you did. And I love you too.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yes, you couldn’t have said it better Tones. You’re my best friend and I love you.”  
  
Years later, on September 20, 2011 James placed an order for a ring.  
  
When he came home in the Spring, he got down on one knee and proposed to his best friend. If you ask Tony, he’ll tell you that he dragged James to the closest court house. If you ask Rhodey, he’ll pull out pictures of Tony crying and their rushed wedding in Vegas with Elvis.  
  
_But back to the question at hand..._  
  
“Well sweet cheeks....” Tony rolled so his whole face was on display for Rhodey, especially his big cheeky grin, “today just so happens to be Spouse’s Day and in honor of such a day I think I’m going to spend it with my genius husband.”  
  
Tony’s hand lifted and ran along Rhodey’s smooth skin, his eyes trialing the movement and admiring the color contrast.  
  
Tony loved Rhodey’s color, how his skin somehow always seemed to be smooth to the touch. How no matter how much time he spent in the sun he seemed to always glow with the sun shining on him. Whereas with Tony the longer he spent in the sun the darker he got. To the point he didn’t look natural anymore. Sometimes he wished he had some Irish blood in him so he’d burn instead of looking like burnt toast.

   
“Well what did you have in mind Honey Bear?”  
  
Rhodey smiled at him, “I figured we start with Breakfast.”  


* * *

  
  
“FUCK SHIT. Rhooodddeeeyyy” Tony skimped over to his husband, practically whining into the other man’s bare neck. “Can we switch?”  
  
“Ha, no thank you.” James continued to scramble the eggs while his childish husband glared at the sizzling bacon. Rhodey hadn’t lied, together both men left their bedroom and made their way to the kitchen to make breakfast together. Problem, they only bothered to put a pair of boxers on and nothing more.  
  
The sight was beautiful of course but Tony was losing a battle to bacon grease due too much skin available for the taking.  
  
When the bacon grease popped and little drops flew from the pan Tony flinched ever so slightly behind him. Laughing at his husband he asked, “Is Iron Man really going to be defeated by some breakfast meat?”  
  
Tony glared at his shoulder and quickly bit the exposed skin. “Shut up, I could have been in bed getting or giving a spectacular blow job but no. Instead I’m standing here being the best eye candy I can be to my cruel husband while getting burnt cooking his food.”  
  
Rhodey looked at his pouting hubby, smiling even though it made Tony’s bottom lip stick out further. “Well Mr. Eye Candy, my bacon is getting burnt, back to work with you.” A quick slap to that perfect ass and then Rhodey turned all his attention back to cooking the eggs and throwing some bread in the toaster.  
  
It took a second but Tony finally picked the tongs back up but it didn’t stop his mouth from whining about how unfair he was being treated by his so called husband. Through the rest of breakfast they snarked back and forth while stealing from each other plates. Yes they were eating the same exact foods but it was the principle (at least that’s what Tony will tell you).

After breakfast they enjoyed a shower together, which is where Tony was finally able to deliver on his spectacular blow job. Having the day to lazy around, they climbed back into bed for more cuddles and a quick nap.

An hour later Tony’s restless mind and twitchy energy kicked in so he dragged a grumbly James from the bed, threw on jeans and tees and headed down to the shop. Foregoing the million projects he had started down there, they went further into the shop where it started looking more garage like and got neck deep in an old Chevy Tony bought for this reason exactly.

The bots circled around them, Rhodey would occasionally throw a wrench for Dum-E to fetch. Tony had U do little tasks, clean this section or rearrange this shelf, she liked to be kept busy. Butterfingers went back and forth between his siblings, following Dum-E or lending U a hand. When he wasn’t doing that Tony got his easel set up, a few years back Tony learned that Butterfingers liked the concept of art. Tony bought his a kid’s easel set and put easy to grab makers paper out for the bot to draw whatever his coding came up with.

The day went much like this for the old couple, having been together for 29 years and married for 7, simply being able to spend the day together was all they wanted. Having two high profile jobs kept them separated for lengths of time and a lot of the time when they were together they weren’t necessarily able to just sit back and relax. A dinner squeezed in here, a lunch date another day, four, maybe five hours wrapped together in bed. It was tough but neither would ever give it up, they worked and they were happy.

When dinner time rolled around Tony got his hands dirty in another part of the house. Quick and easy, Tony made Ricotta Gnocchi, a simple ricotta cheese gnocchi topped with fresh mozzarella tomato sauce. Forgoing the dinner table they got comfortable on the couch, popping a movie in and getting cozy together.

Later when the second movie was starting up, Tony looked over to his husband. His strong military man was lounging back against the pillows, one college ROTC sweatshirt covered arm bent back behind his head. He was older, they both were, but everyday Tony just fell a little more in love with the man.

He must have been staring longer than he thought because Rhodey spoke up, “Care to join me?” Without hesitation he crawled on top of his man and settle against his chest. Snuggling closer he sighed in content, this is where he wanted to be, he’s never needed anyone else. Never been swayed but all the beautiful models or rich and powerful elites, just his honey bear.

“I love you James Rhodes.”

“I love you too Tony Stark, Happy Spouse’s Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize that this is late, the last two weeks have been difficult for me personally but I’ll try to get the rest out on time. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Side note, the boys didn’t take each other’s last names because of work reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more!


End file.
